Sweet Lies and The Beautiful Truth
by Dantetwin14
Summary: Maka is tying to deal with the fact that she is deeply in love with Soul and wants to tell him. But her mind is a roller coaster ride that is being influenced by his actions as well as her own. The more she puts it off, the more she think that he would fall for some other woman. But what was it that finally made her tell him? R
1. Why these feelings?

_Not once did I ever think that this would ever happen to me. In my eyes, it just seemed close to impossible. But lately, I've been feeling so different when I'm around him. My heart races, I get chills from being around him, I'm always thinking about him if I'm with him or not. My cheeks become red at the very sight of him, and I get embarrassed when someone says his name around me. _

_He and I have always been close, but I never thought that I would ever have these feels for him. The irresponsible goofball that I live with that is both my best friend, and my weapon, is the very man that I'm madly in love with. I don't know how but it just...happened. I can never stop thinking about Soul and honestly, I don't mind. Thinking of him calms me and there is nothing better than a calm feeling. It's not a distracting thing either but just more of a sweet memory that I can take everywhere with me. I do such a good job of hiding it that people, not even Soul, know how I feel about him. But every once in a while I do think about telling him, but I never make it to that point. Never._

_I think to myself, what is it that I like about him? But so many things rush into my mind at once that I never know how to organize it in my head!_

_But with every positive, there is a genitive._

_Soul sees me as nothing more than his best friend and miester. Even though he can no long talk about how I'm flat chested or had no type of female body, he still just sees me the same way. I try to always but thoughts in my head that maybe he does it just because it's him, but something is telling me that he is not interested. Could that be the reason that I have never talked to him about this? Maybe. Who knows? But one day, I might get the courage to tell him, but right now, I'm going to keep it to myself._

* * *

"Soul! I'm home!" Maka called out to him walking through the door of their apartment.

Soul and Maka were still the same and were the best of friends. They were now in their early twenties and Soul was finally a death scythe. Maka was a tutor at the DWMA and Soul was just Soul. Nothing has changed about them really over the years. The only thing that has changed is their appearances.

Soul was a lot more build with broad shoulders and towered over Maka. His snowy white hair was still spiky but a little more tamed than it has been in the past. His voice was deeper and made girls melt from the very sound of it. He's covered in a few more scars from many other battles that he and Maka have been in other the years, but he thought they looked cool. Maka on the other hand had developed some curves over the years and a chest at that. One that was not super huge like Tsubaki but still big enough to make guys stop and stare at her. She ditched the to ponytails years ago and just let's her long hair flow down her back. She still wore skirts and dressed the same, but more of the woman that she'd now become. She was modest and clean and that is what people liked about her.

"Hey Maka! Just in time for dinner." Soul chimed from the kitchen.

She loved it when Soul made dinner. Not only was he a heart throb, but he was an amazing cook to. But tonight, he just kept it simple with spaghetti and garlic bread.

Maka sat down at the table and inhaled that amazing smell of the food. She was tired and hungry and right now, food was the first thing that was on her mind. Soul had the food on the table and grabbed a couple of plates and forks.

Maka was watching him as he walked over to the table and it was as if he was walking in slow motion to her. She could see every muscle through his shirt and she didn't mind the view. His walked was slightly swayed and she loved it. Her mind went to what was under his shirt. Oh how she just wanted to ripped it off him and claim his beautiful body as hers and no other woman would even dare to look at him. But her thoughts would only remain thoughts if she didn't do something about it.

"You okay, Maka? You look like something is on your mind."

She snapped out of her dazed and noticed that Soul was sitting at the table with a mouth full of spaghetti. She reached over and began to fill her own plate with spaghetti.

"I'm fine, Soul. Don't worry about it."

"Liar." He said taking in another mouthful of food.

"What was that?" he snapped but he wasn't surprised. Lately, she'd been really defensive on the dumbest things and he things that it's just lots of stress. So he just deals with it the best he can.

"I said 'liar'. I know that something is bothering you. You have been acting moody for the past few weeks. What the hell is wrong with you?" Soul was annoyed at this point with her and Maka knew it. But she was going to hold off telling him as much as possible.

"Nothing, it's nothing to worry to worry about Soul."

"Then why have you been acting so defensive lately? I don't think you have ever been like this."

"Just...don't worry about it."

Soul was confused and wanted to know what was bothering her. It had to be more than just stress now that he thought about it. But with her, there was almost no telling what was wrong. She was going to tell him sooner or later and when she did, he was going to be there to listen.

"Whatever..."

He stood up and began to walk to the door way of the kitchen. It was no surprise to her since it was her turn to do the dishes tonight. But the tone of his voice is what was worrying her. He sounded annoyed with her and was just not wanting to be around her anymore. That was like a stab in the heart to her. She didn't want that feeling in her chest. It was painful and she hated that feeling. It made her scared that she was going to lose him eventually and that was something that she didn't want to think about at all.

He stood in the doorway and turned his head to her. She was alert was trying to guess what he was going to sat to her. But as usual now, she didn't know how to read him and sometimes, vice versa.

"Yu know where to find me if you ever need to talk. Night."

"N-Night!" Her voice had cracked and sounded higher than she wanted it to. She mentally kicked herself for doing that in front of him. He thought that it was kinda cute but instead, just laughed at her.

"You know something Maka, sometimes, even you have a cute side." without waiting for an answer, he flashed her a quick smile and retreated to his room to turn in for the night.

Maka was siting there with a dumb smile on her face at the fact that he'd called her cute. She sat there daydreaming about the many thoughts of Soul and her confidence was boosted to the stars.

_Oh yeah. I'm going to tell him real soon._

* * *

**Hello Readers! Hope that you like the first chapter! I have been wanting to write a Soul Eater fanfic for the longest time but nothing seemed to pop into my head. But after listening to music I found my inspiration to write! If you like Black Butler check out my Black Butler fanfic called A little more time. ell that's all I have for right now. Hopefully you will continue to read this to the very end and love every word of it. Thanks again for reading! R&R please!**


	2. Just be honest about it

_What the hell was up with Maka? And why is she acting so weird? Maybe it was something I said or did. But that wouldn't make any since at all. Whenever I do something she usually just shakes it off and moves on and finds something else to mope about. But this seems different. She was only acting weird when she was around me but around everyone else, even her cray dad, she was the same. Normal and just being Maka._

_Maybe it was some kind of stress that was getting to her, but why would she let something that I know that she was strong enough to handle bother her._

_Dammit..._

_I feel almost useless to her right now. I know that I'm her partner and all, but, I don't even know how to help her get over whatever is bothering her at the moment. Maybe she has a think for some guy? _

_That's it!_

_She's been spending tons of time with Kidd lately and since the two of them have been close friends for so long it only makes since that she would have some kind of feelings for him. But I wonder if she was thinking of a lot of ways to tell him. That would explain why she is so deep in thought only around me. She hates to show any weakness around people. That's my Maka for ya. Maybe, just maybe, I could help the to of them out. Give her the push that she needs to tell him how she feels. I mean, he's always loved how 'symmetrical' she was from the way she dressed to her very personality. Whatever that means. _

_Yeah that would work. After all. what kind of friend would I be if I did't help her out with this? How hard would it be to put to nerds together anyways? _

* * *

" I wish for one day that Blackstar was not a complete nuance." Maka mumbled under her breath as she was sitting on the couch next to Tsubaki. She and Blackstar were at Soul and Maka's place just to hang out. Soul and Blackstar were sitting on the floor intensely playing a video game as if they were 10. Soul was being focused and trying to beat Blackstar and Blackstar was Blackstar. Ever since he finally got a deeper voice, he has tried his best to make it boom as loud as possible so that everyone could hear him and his 'awesomeness'. He was now the same height as Soul and the two of them, along with Kidd, were towering over Maka and Tsubaki and made Maka the shortest in the group.

Even though Blackstar has become an amazing ninja and Meister, he was still the most annoying thing ever to the people that were both his friends and the people that can hear his booming voice from miles away.

"Oh he's not that bad. He can be really sweet at times." Tsubaki smiled.

"Yeah but your his girlfriend, of course when it is just the two of you he is a different Blackstar that we see." Maka pointed out. "Pu my favorite moment with Blackstar is when he lost his voice for almost two weeks...but now I hate it tons more than i use to."

"YES! FINALLY! I AM VICTORIOUS! EAT IT SOUL!YOU HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BY THE GREAT BLACKSTAR" Blackstar's voice cried out as he jumped around showing off his victory. Soul just face-palmed in hopes that he would shut up but that didn't work out. Instead, he just restarted the game and began to attack Blackstar while he was not playing attention Eventually, he noticed and began to play again. But that didn't keep him quiet for long.

"Maka...can I tell you something? But you have to promise to not tell anyone."Tsubaki said in almost a whisper.

"Of course is it?"

"Come with me." They both stood up and walked into Maka's room. She closed the door behind her and she leaned on the door with her hands crossed over her chest and Tsubaki sat on her bad.

"So what is it?"

Tsubaki said nothing but then crack a huge smile throwing Maka completely off. She was confused until Tsubaki held out her hand to revel the ring that was on her left hand. Maka wanted to scream in excitement for her best friend but she covered her mouth in amazement instead.

"He asked me this morning. Of course I said yes."

Maka hugged Tsubaki being prod that she was going to marry the guy that she loved. Honestly, Tsubaki might be the only person that was able to handle Blackstar and his attitude. There was no way that anyone else would be able to handle him.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"Now there is something that needs to happen." Tsubaki said while Maka pulled away from her.

"And what would that be?"

"You telling Soul that you love him."

Maka was quiet. Her gaze feel to the floor and she suddenly felt her heart sinking. Tsubaki was the only one that knew how she felt about Soul. She also has been trying to encourage her to tell him, but in Maka's mind, nothing was going to happen. She knew how everything was going to play out. She would tell Soul, he would be surprised, things would be weird between the two of them for a while, then she would be the one to say "forget it and move on". Either way she looked at it, she was going to be heart-broken either way. She was going to spare herself of the second option and keep her feelings to herself for now.

"Tsubaki...that's not going to happen..." she said softly.

"Why not? You love him."

"It's one-sided. That's a good enough reason there."

"How do you know? Have you talked to him about it?"

"Of course not! You are the only person that knows how I feel about Soul...and I know that he just sees me as his best friend...I can feel it."

"I'm sure that he feels the same about you. You don't seem like you love him either if you look at it from an outside point of view. If anything, he might think that you have a thing for Kidd."

"Kidd?" Maka was slightly surprised by this.

"Think about it, the two of you hug like long lost friends every time you see each other and you just seem like you enjoy every once of his company when your with him. If I didn't know the two of you like I did, I would think that he was your boyfriend." she mused.

"He and I just are comfortable that way. Soul says that he hates hugs and Kidd loves them. Besides, I do enjoy his company a lot because he and I can talk about thinks that I can't talk about with Soul."

"Then why aren't you in love with him?"

"Because...he's like a male version of me...and I never thought about Kidd that way. Ever."

"So what is it that you love about Soul?"

"He's absolutely nothing like me. And I love it so much it drives me wild. He's a good balance of everything I love and hate. But in the end, I love everything about him."

* * *

"Congrats bro."

"I was scared to shit. I didn't know how she was going to react but she said yes."

"Well, wish the two of you the best of luck, she's going to need it." Soul laughed. Blackstar gave him a playful punch that had some to little force behind it.

Blackstar told him the good news and now it was his turn to get him to do something that he has been wanting to happen for a long time. Soul being with Maka.

"So, you gonna get with Maka or what?" he asked bluntly.

"Not this crap again." Soul huffed.

"Dude the two of you are made for each other. Just go for it."

"I'm not what she needs. And she and I are only friends. She's my best friend and best friends don't get together."

"What are you saying? Because you are making no since right now."

"She has a thing for Kidd." Soul said with no emotion behind in. Blackstar's mouth dropped and his eyes should have just feel out of his head.

"W-What?! How do you know?"

"Have you seen the way that those two are around each other? It's obvious."

"I guess." Blackstar sighed. "But what do you think about it, Soul?"

"Nothing at all." Soul said again with no feel behind it at all.

Blackstar could always tell when he was lying to him. There was a certain way that he acts when he was lying or hiding something, but right now, he knew that Soul was being honest, but he also felt that he was hiding something, he couldn't properly read him right now at this moment. He hated it because he believed that he and Maka should be together more than anything.

"You're pathetic." Blackstar spat.

"And you're an idiot but I still deal with you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I was wanting to introduce Blackstar and Tsubaki first and I'm not sure yet when I want to introduce others. But, hope that you enjoy the story so far! See ya next chapter ;)**


	3. Quick note

**_A/N: I made a twitter page for the people that want to follow me to get updates, have ideas or challenges for me to write, or just want to say hi :) The link is below and I will respond to all tweets that I revive. Have a nice day!_**

**_-Dantetwin_**

**_Here is the link : /Dantetwin1_**


	4. Did you really mean that?

_Once again, I keep having that same dream over and over in my sleep. I will never understand how a simple dream could be something that is beyond that of any persons reason of why we have them. I hate this dream. I't teasing me, and I hate it. But on the other had I love it so much that I hate that it's a dream and I hope that it will become a reality. But it won't._

_Soul told me that he loves me._

_Silly right? That is never going to happen._

_How is it that you can love someone so much that your mind can tell you the things that you want to hear from them. Haha. I hate my mind sometimes. But right now, I'm hating Soul a little more than my brain. He's staring at me with those eyes that I can never read but love. And every once in a while, he smiles and changes his position. the hell is he thinking about? I want to know what's on that amazing mind of his. Surly he won't tell me, but then again, he might. He tells me everything, _

_Well...almost everything._

* * *

"What do you think about Kidd?" he asked bluntly as they sat on the couch doing nothing at all.

"I think he's an amazing guy."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

" Why do you like about this guy so much? Besides the two of you are a bunch of nerds."

"His personality. Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Maybe because I wanted to." he smirked showing some of his sharp teeth.

She wanted to attack him right then and there for being so sexy but that didn't happen, instead, she got up and was going to go into her room until her caught her hand. Not only did she find him more than attractive right now, but he was getting on her nerves with asking tons of questions about Kidd. She found it very annoying. Why was he asking her so much stuff about Kidd anyway? She wanted to know, but she didn't ask. But she got her answer much sooner than she'd hoped.

"Maka it's okay if you like Kidd no need to get all upset about it." he still teased.

Maka snapped her head back and was letting a few trigger words ring in her head. _Like _and _Kidd_. She snatched her arm away from him in one swift second and Soul was slightly surprised by her speed. He was also surprised by her angered expression right now as didn't understand the point of her being angry right now at all. He thought that he only pointed out he obvious and that she would be slightly embarrassed about it, but not glaring at him the way she did with daggers in her eyes ready to fire at him.

"Kidd? You think I have a thing for Kidd?" She said with her voice almost cracking.

"How would I not think that? He's a cool guy and all so I won't mind if you date him."

Soul said it with such a straight face and with all seriousness that she found herself fighting with herself to not believe that he didn't care. But the sad truth is, he didn't care if she were to be with Kidd because in his mind, it was here life and he had no right to tell her who and who not to be with. It wasn't his place to tell her how to live her life.

"Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Don't act stupid Maka. The way the two of you hang all over each other and how the two of you could talk until the end of time. It's obvious that the two of you like each other."

"Maybe it's because he and I can talk to each other about things that you and I can't talk about." she became definitive at this point.

"How come?"

"Because you think that everything that I like or want to talk about is BORING!"

"All you want to talk about are books and history and all of that pointless crap that no one cares about."

"See? This is why I never talk to you about these things because your attitude sucks."

"Says you. You don't like anything that I like either!"

"I still sit and listen to you talk about them and ask a question here and there about it! You completely blow me off!"

Soul didn't say a word. His mouth was dry for words and his mind could thing of nothing to say because she was right. She did always talk to him about things that he loved and with her being a good friend, she just listened to him. He sighed heavily and fell back on the couch with his head thrown back. Maka was seeing how he was thinking of what she just told him. But no matter how much see thought about it, she was still going to be pissed at him at the fact that he thought she had a thing for Kidd.

"I'm going to my room." Maka turned on her heels and began to walk to her room.

"It's still okay..." Soul said getting her attention. But she didn't turn to face him. She couldn't face him at this moment because she felt that she was on the brink of tears. That was the last thing that she wanted him to see was her crying right now and then have to explain to him why.

Meaning that she would have to admit her feelings to him. And now was not the time for that to happen.

"You don't get it Soul...I don't like him that way...and you're stupid for thinking that." she said with a voice with no hint of any emotion. She said no more before retreating to her room.

She shut the door behind her and went to her bed. She was lying across it and let her tears finally trail down her cheeks. Soul was an idiot in her eyes right now. Kidd? Really? Here she'd been thinking about him all this time and he'd only been thinking about she and heart sank and she felt hurt. Just the fact of him thinking that killed her on the inside but for him to say it...that was a pain that she could not explain. She stayed in her room and cried silent tears. She didn't want him to know that she was in her room crying because that would have to lead to a confession.

* * *

Tsubaki was sitting on her bed while she was on the phone with Maka. She listened to everything that she was saying and didn't bother to ask questions at the moment. She just listened. She could hear in her voice how she'd been crying and knew why she was crying. She understood that Maka knew that her worst fear had finally came to the light. Soul didn't feel the same way about Maka. She talked to her until she was able to calm her mind. Even thought it took hours to do, Tsubaki didn't mind at all. She wanted her friend to calm down the best way possible and if that meant talking out her feelings, then she was going to listen every second of the way.

When Tsubaki ended her conversation with her, she went outside and sat outside in a near-by tree. She was staring out into the view of the city and was wondering how she was going to help her dear friend. She didn't know if she wanted to tell her that one day it will work out and she will end up with him, or tell her to just drop her feelings for him and give Kidd a chance. But she knew that she would never be able to say any of those things to her. She tried to push the thoughts away, but she just only thought about Maka.

"Hey."

Tsubaki jumped from the the feel of Blackstar's hands wrapping around her waist and sat behind her. She didn't hear him at all but she should have been use to that by now. Even when the two of them were walking side by side, she couldn't hear his footsteps. He was a dangerous, yet beautiful man in her eyes.

"Don't scare me like that." She said lying back on him and resting her head on his chest.

"What's on your mind? I know that you were talking to Maka for a long time. Is she okay?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "No. She's not. She's really upset right now. Soul just basically told her that she needs to date Kidd."

"What's wrong with that? Doesn't see have a thing for him?"

"No! She's in love with Soul!" Tsubaki exclaimed while getting out of hims grip and turning to face him. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"WHAT?! But he thinks that she likes Kidd!"

"I know that Blackstar I just said that!"

But-How come-when did-but they.." he stammered and Tsubaki but her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking by covering his mouth.

"Don't ask anymore questions right now. All I know is that she is really, really hurt right now." she lowered her eyes and removed her hand from Blackstar's mouth. "But, I know how she feels. Or at least, I can imagine it."

"How?" Blackstar's voice was low and sympathetic.

"Think of it like this, that would be like me loving you, no matter how long it has been, and you tell me that you would rather see me with another man."

Blackstar moved closer to her and lifted her chin and kissed her lips deeply. The kiss didn't last as long as she wanted it to but when he parted from her lips, he held her close in his arms.

"I would have never said that to you. Because I'm the only man that can have you. Soul is just...not himself right now. He's dealing with something on his own right now and he just doesn't know what to do or say. But one thing he does think about Maka...is that she is too good for him.


	5. Something seems off here

_Why am I feeling guilty?Like I did something wrong when I know that I didn't. This is so uncool to feel like this. I don't like it at all. Maybe I did say something to hurt someone, but who? Blackstar?Chrona?Who?_

_But then again, Maka has been acting weird with me. Kinda distant too. Maybe it was something I said to her to get her upset._

_Na__, that's not it. _

_She would have been nagging me about it until I made it right. or at least...that's what she used to do. _

_Maka has changed...but not in a bad way! Even though she has always been mature, she'd matured in some areas that would make her seem immature, unlike me who is still he same uncool brat that I have always been. The one that is too different for her and will only remain her friend. As much as I hear that we would look amazing together, I just never saw us a an item. And I highly doubt that she has too. She would never fall for someone like me, her standards would match that of what Kidd is like. _

_That's why I think that the two of them should be together. They would complete each other like people in love should do-_

_What the hell am I saying?! And why do I even care?What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

"Soul! How could you do this?"

"I said that I was sorry! hat else do you want me to do?"

"Sorry is not going to help! I thought you were better than this!"

"Maka! I swear I didn't mean it!"

"You're and idiot...whites and reds obviously don't go in the washer together!" She picked up her favorite whit shirt and showed him the results. " It's pink now!"

It was Soul's turn to do the laundry and being the lazy gut that he is, he mixed colors and everyone knows that red and white make the terrible color pink. He stood there rubbing the back of his head to not make the situation so bad. But nothing was going to calm Maka down right now. He ruined one of her favorite shirts that she cannot replace. Soul knew that he messed up and he was going to try and fix it the best way that he could.

"Don't worry about it,Maka. I'll fix this. " he said coolly but it only annoyed Maka even more.

"You can't fix it Soul! You think that you can fix everything that you just so happen to screw up!"

Soul stepped back from her and watched how tense and upset she was. He was confused, but his confusion didn't last long. He knew that she was mad about more than just her newly pink shirt. It was something more to it that she was not telling him. He looked at her with a straight face and leaned on the wall next to him.

"Is there something else wrong with you?" he asked her calmly with a slight worry in his voice for her, but she didn't hear it.

Even though she'd been upset about what he said to her not long ago, she was keeping it to herself which was not a good thing on her part. Because when Maka was mad at someone and didn't talk about it, her emotions seem to be going all over the place and she gets mad at a pen dropping on the floor.

"What do you think Soul? I'm just peachy." she said with the highest form of sarcasm. She turned on her heels with the shirt in her hands and made her way out of the room leaving Soul there alone.

He let out a long drag of a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He was so confused about Maka right now. He didn't know when or when not to say something to her and he didn't know what to do to make her happy. She was his friend and he didn't want to do anything to hurt her. But her attitude bites really hard right now. He needed to get out and think for a while. He needed to think alone as to what to do about Maka. Otherwise, he didn't know what was going to happen next.

* * *

Kidd was walking around his home with a very happy and content attitude. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was walking to the living room with a towel around his neck and wearing only a pair of black pants.

Kidd had changed a lot over the years. He was still the same in personality but he'd changed physically more than people would have expected. He's let his hair grow out it was flowing on his shoulders. His bangs were just as long but he kept his hair parted down the middle perfectly to give his hair the perfect symmetrical look. He grew a lot taller and was one of the tallest among the guys. He still had his lean figure, but he's developed some muscle and his shoulders were broader making him look bigger than what he really was. His pale white skin was perfect with nothing that made his body have marks on in. He was perfect.

He was still drying his hair when he reached the living room. He wasn't surprised to see Tsubaki there since Patty told him that she was here. hen he entered the room, Tsubaki looked up at her friend and gave him a warm smile. He gave her one in return then he took a set on the sofa across from her.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked while sitting back with his legs crossed.

"It's about Maka." He watched as her smile quickly faded. He got worried and was hoping that nothing was wrong with her.

"Did something happen?" he asked with an alert expression.

"Something like that. Soul thinks that Maka is in love with you." she mused.

Kidd didn't know what to say. His face twisted in confusion and was wondering were that came from. If anything, he knew that she was in love with Soul even though she didn't have to tell him; he just knew the whole time. He let out a sigh and looked into Tsubaki's worried face again. He didn't exactly what she was thinking but he knew that it was about Maka's situation. He was curious to know more and more.

"What? What would give him that idea in the first place."

"He says that the two of you are really close and that he thinks that because the two of you are always so happy with each other that she would have to be in love with you. But that is no the case at all."

"I know that. Maka is an amazing person but I could never see us as a couple. She is just my best friend is all."

It didn't surprise her that he'd said that. She was actually kinda expecting that from him.

" Yeah, but you know how Soul can be..."

"We all know. But what I will never understand is how she fell in love with him in the first place."

"Soul is a god guy." she shrugged.

"That's not what I mean. Why would she fall in love with someone that she knows will not return the same feelings?"

"Well, love works in weird ways." she chimed and he flashed her a half smile.

"Trust me, I know that."

Even though Kidd was Maka's best friend, he'd lied about how himself felt about Maka. But that would remain his little secret.

* * *

**Sorry that it took me forever to update. Busy with School stuff but now I'm done! WooHoo. I hope that I would be able to start updating at least once a week now. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can update in a week or so. Love you all and have fun reading ;). R&R!**


	6. Just Tell Me

_This is so weird...Soul has never done something like this before. _

_He's been gone for a while now and I'm actually worried about him. What am I saying? He's fine and can take care of himself. He should be fine._

_But why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen that I don't want to happen? This nervous feeling. _

_I should just shake it off and get back to what I was doing. I need to focus on the mission that Lord Death has given us. He says that he has already informed Soul so he should be home soon so that we could leave as soon as possible to get it done. But knowing Soul, it would be much later before he comes home. I wonder where he is._

_Because...I kinda miss that jerk right about now. _

* * *

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't act stupid. You know what I'm talking about."

Soul was siting at a diner that was not far from the park that he was in for the walk that he went on. He was trying to think of things on his own but soon figured that was not going to work for him. If he was going to figure out what was biting at Maka, he was going to have to go to someone that knew a little more about her than he did. Someone that she truly told everything to and not almost everything like she did with Soul.

Tsubaki.

She didn't want to be there because she felt that he was going to eventually talk his way into her saying one thing and he would have figured everything out. She didn't want to stab Maka in the back after she has been such a good friend to her. Se was going to try her best to get out of this, even if she had to lie her way around it and not let Soul know how Maka feels about him.

"I don't. All you said was you needed to talk about Maka. What about her?"

"What the hell is up with her? I know that she can be mad about things, but now she is seriously being uncool about things. Not only that, but when I told her that I didn't mind if she dated Kidd, she got so pissed at me that she was silent. She didn't have to say it but I knew that she was. Did...did I do something to keep her so distant from me?" his voice was soft and sounded so apologetic.

Tsubaki knew that he was worried about her and that he would do anything to help her, but she was not going to risk what they had just to tell her that she was upset about he told her, because she was in love with him. She was thinking of so many things that she could have said that would make him think that it was true. But she had to think of something quick or he would know that she was lying to him.

"She been...stressed out lately is all."

"From what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You never know with Maka sometimes. But she does whatever she can to keep busy." she said taking a sip of her tea.

"What does that have to do with me telling her to date Kidd?" he exclaimed. But Tsubaki kept her cool.

"How many people have told her that she needs to start thinking about getting married and starting a family? She's been hearing it for years, and you really think she wants to hear it from her partner now too? Did you think about that?"

Soul slowly shook his head as he lowered it. Now that he thought about it, she was being pressured to get married and start a family. To him, she was still pretty young and still could go a while without getting married. But to people like her father, she was close to being an old maid. Even though she wasn't, to others, she was.

"I guess I didn't think about that. That wasn't cool of me at all. I need to apologize to her as soon as possible..." he put his head on the table and looked really upset about it. Tsubaki now was going to go into a panic because she didn't want to make him feel guilty or anything.

"Umm...I'm sure that she's going to get over it! She exclaimed nervously while waving her hands in front of her." Maka is a strong young woman, just don't worry about it."

"You know I can't do that." he said while raising his head from the table. " I worry about her and care too much to let it go. I want to be her everything. Her rock, the one that she needs when she can't go to anyone else, the one that she can be herself around. Everything. "

Tsubaki felt her face form in a smile. This is what she wanted to hear. This is what Maka should hear right now. She would have been so happy to know how he feels about her. She used this chance to see how Soul feels about her before she got too excited and would it without giving away how Maka feels about him.

"Soul, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be completely honest with me and not lie or anything?"

"Yes. Completely."

"How do you feel about Maka?"

He looked at her and gave her a side smile while folding his arms on the table.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have been wanting to ask me that since we got here?" he smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are going to try and avoid me and not answer the question? Be honest. Just you and me. I won't tell Blackstar either. I promise."

Soul let out a long drag of a sigh and sat back. He ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips. Tsubaki was hoping that while he as stalling, he was going to give her the answer that she was wanting to hear. She wanted him to have the same feelings that Maka has for him. Sh wanted to see her happy and not have to worry about how this guy felt about her.

"Honestly I-" his phone started ringing cutting him off. He didn't have to look at his phone to know that it was Maka that was calling him. He just was her. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled at the fact that he was right. He stood up and looked at Tsubaki and smirked and said "Guess you won't know now." before answering the phone and leaving her there to wondering what he was going to say.

* * *

**A/N: Awww...what was he going to say?!**

**So I decided that Tsubaki was going to be a huge part of this story and maybe more of Blackstar too. If anyone was going to pour their feelings out to someone that they trust, it would be her. She seems to be the character that everyone trust and she knows how to keep a secret and help her friends out as well. **

**I think that eventually Kidd is going to be a big part of the story but not til much later in the story and eventually, Soul might pour out his feelings about how he feels about Maka...or she just might take her chances with Kidd...who knows?**

**Well, that's all I have for now! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time readers!**


	7. You should just tel me

_I was so gad that Maka called when she did. I am not the type of guy to sit around and talk about my feelings like I'm in a therapy session or something. And why does it matter how I feel about Maka anyway? She's my best friend. Am I suppose to feel something more for her besides that?_

_No. Because Spirit would kill me. And I plan to live as long as possible. _

_But I wonder what this mission is about in the first place to get my mind off that topic for a sec._

_And why in the hell is it going to take so long to do? A week? That's crazy._

_But one thing is for sure, Tsubaki is going to want to finish that talk eventually. But I don't want to. Because I don't really have much to say on the topic and I know what words she wants to hear. Sucks to be her. _

_I wonder why people are so curious about how I feel about Maka? Why is this topic coming up now of all times? I guess I have to do a little investigation of my own, but I have to be cool with it, or Maka will know what's going she hates it when I don't just come out and talk to her about things._

_But this is something worth her getting mad over._

* * *

_"_Why is it so cold!"

"Maybe it's because we're in a frozen waste land, Maka."

Souls and Maka were to find out the source of the madness within this island. It seems to be one of the only few places in the world that have high concentration of madness that leaks from in and is affecting everything there and around in. They were to find the source, destroy it, and be source that he madness has fully cleared before they leave.

They are the only two on the island since the people on it were cleared out to be sure that they do not get infected with it. Soul and Maka on hand had things to make sure that they were free of the madness and they would not be effected.

Since they arrived rather late, they deiced to go to the place that they were staying, get some rest and be sure to be up bright and early to find out what was going on. Soul took this as a chance to find out what was up with everyone treating him like he was a suspect to a crime that he didn't commit. He started talking to her on there way to their place for the week, but, he should have known that she would eventually turn it around on him at some point; he just didn't know when.

"Hey Maka, I have a question." he began.

"What is it?"

"Do you know something that I don't? Cuz if so, you know that you can talk to me about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why is it that everywhere that I turn someone is asking me about you? Do you think that I hate you or something?"

She stopped in front of him with a face full of confusion. She was completely lost. He stopped right in front of her with only a foot between them. She noticed this quickly and felt her heart racing. She had to look up at him because otherwise, she would have been staring at his broad chest that she just wanted to lay her head on. She was hoping that she wasn't blushing. It was so cold that she couldn't feel it. Because if she was, that way a quick give away.

"What are you talking about?"

He narrowed his eyes down to hers so that he was getting her full attention, not that she had much of a choice right now."Why do people keep asking me how do I feel about you?" he asked her in a low and cool voice that make her melt.

One thing that she knew, even though she thought that the setting they were in was kinda romantic with the dim light of the streets, only the two of them, they way he looked at her as if she was the only girl in the world, and the perfect time, she didn't want to tell him yet, she was too nervous. So to get him off her back for a while, she thought of something else quickly to not make it seem as if she was lying to him.

"Maybe it's because you told me to date Kidd. People might get suspicious from that. Thinking that you could be hiding something." she smiled and gave him a playful punch to the chest to lighten the mood for her sake. Soul smiled back at her and watched as she began to slowly walk again. He was going to get the truth out of him one way or another.

_"The only person that's hiding something is you...and i'm going to find out what it is." _ he thought to himself as he continued to walk with her leading the way.

* * *

"That was a great shower, but I'm still cold." Maka said as she made her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She was hungry and a snack sounded great to her stomach right now. She walked over to the cabinet and found some chips to have as a late night snack. Lucky for her they were he favorite kind. Just as she pulled them down, she felt hands wrap around her waist and thought she was dreaming.

They were Soul's hands that were holing her waist, and his head that was resting on her shoulder.

She didn't push him away.

She didn't panic.

She just stood there and was wondering what was going on.

"I...I thought you went to bed." she asked in a low voice that was close to a whisper.

"I couldn't sleep. Honestly, I haven't been for a while and insomnia is not cool when you know that something is bothering your friend. Talk to me Maka." he pleaded to her softly.

"I...I don't know how to..." he voice trailed off when she realized what she was about to say. He lifted his head from her and turned her around to face him. His hand s were still at her waist and he pulled her close to him. He wanted all the walls between them to be broken so that things can no longer feel weird between them.

"How to what? I can help you."

"I..."

"And don't tell me that ' you don't wanna talk' or 'it's nothing' because I can feel it. It's not good to keep things like this in Maka. Just let it go."

"Soul...if I didn't care about our friendship...I would have said something sooner..."

"I care about how you feel! Stop being so damn stubborn about this MAKA!"

She lowered her gaze and she could fell her chest hurting from the pain of keeping this in and tears forming in her eyes. Soul can't remember the last time that he saw her cry. But this must be something serious to cause her to cry.

"Soul...please...I hope that...this doesn't change anything...between us..."She said between sobs. Soul pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry on him. He ran his finger through her hair and tried to calm her down.

"Maka...nothing you say can ever make that happen."

* * *

**Awwww! Well isn't that cute!**

**Sorry that it took so long for this update! With me graduating and getting ready for it, I had no time to do anything. **

**I really didn't know what I was going to do for this chapter at all. This was a 'spur of the moment' thing but I hope that you like anyway :)**

**So, don't forget to tell me what you think because i like knowing your thoughts on how I'm doing.**

**Again, Enjoy! And I hope that it wont take me this long to update again! **

**Until next time! **


	8. Just tell him already!

_Why do you have to make me feel this way?_

_Why do I have to be in love with you of all people?_

_Why are you such a kind and gentle person to me?_

_Why do you hold me when I need to be held and you're always there for me, even if I push you away?_

_Please...stop..._

_Stop making me I've you more than I already do..._

_Because the more you do this to me..._

_ ...And the more that I don't know how you feel about me..._

_ ...The more and more it seems to hurt on the inside..._

_So stop Soul..._

_Stop making me love you...more than I already have. _

_...or somone just might get hurt in the end_

* * *

"Do you think I'm stupid when it comes to love?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Maka was walking with Tsubaki around town just to talk. She and Soul got back from thier mission just the day before but there was nothing that was going to keep Maka with Soul for a long time, not after what happened between them the first night that they arrived on the island. they soon came to a park and sat on a bench that was under a tree.

"Let's use you and Blackstar as an example," Maka began "The two of you were good friends then you began to start to see him as more than a friend. You were afraid but took a chance and told him that you were in love with him, he then told you that he felt the same way and the two of you were dating for a while and now, you're gettingmarried. Do you think that if you didn't take a chance that you might not be with him now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But somewhere down the road wheather it was then or now, I was willing to take a chance on our relationship and hope that it was going to work out for the best, but until then, I would be with him every second that I could and not waste that time that I could have with him. But you are the type of person that won't take a chance on something unless you know what the person is going to say. That might be the reason why you and Soul the way that you are now."

Maka shifted on the bench and let out a long sigh. She knew that she was tp blame for how things were right now.

"Maybe if I would have just told him then things wouldn't be like this right now. But,I hate taking chances like this. But I also hate keeping this in."

"Maka, he stayed with you that whole night. He even went to be with you and you woke up with him still there with you. You were the one that made a big deal about it."

"Soul and I have never done that before and-"

"And you should realize when someone is in love with you Maka. Soul loves you." Tsubaki said cutting her off.

Maka twisted her face in confusion while facing Tsubaki. She looked at her as if she was crazy. Tsubaki knew that Maka was not going to belive her or anything that was deadling with Soul liking her in that way.

"Ummm...are we talking about the same Soul, here?" Maka asked confused and can't believe that she said that.

"Maka yes! You need to go and have a talk with him about this. Because the more that you keep holding off on talking to him, the more that you're going to wish that you could have talked to him. Just trust me on this one Maka."

On the inside, Tsubaki wanted to trap Maka and Soul in a room so that she would have no other choice but to talk to him. She was getting annoyed with the way that she was acting about the situation. It's not like she has anything to lose in the situation anyway. It's not like he's the type of guy that will just not talk to her anymore because she has feelings for him, but that's what she thinks.

"Ok fine. I'll talk to him tonight. I promise." Maka said with a long sigh following after it.

Tsubaki let out a long sigh and gave Maka a long hug. She knew that she was worried about how things would turn out but she didn't think that it would go this just needs to get it over with so that she could be more at ease.

"I wish you the best of luck." Tsubaki whispered to her.

"You're not the only one."

The two girls parted and began talking other things. But with the two of them suddenly filled with laughter, the people that were watching them were filed with more and more wonder and anticipation.

"Guess you're going to find out tonight then." Blackstar said to Soul as they hid in a nearby bush. Soul didn't know howto feel right now but one thing was for sure, he was now undestanding somewhat why Tsubaki was asking him about Maka.

"Ugh...this is too much. Why are girls so complicated?"

"Hey beats me. Mine isn't complicated at all. I'm lucky." Blackstar boasted with a huge smile. Soul just shook his head at him trying to ingnore him. "But think of it this way," Blackstar continued.

"What way?"

"You could have one by the end of the night."

* * *

**Hmmm...? Inertresting**

**Well it looks like things might get serious :)**

**Sorry that it took me forever to update this but I hope that you liked reading this chapter more than I liked writing it. LOL Hope that you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think! **

**Until next time readers!**


End file.
